How it should be
by darkgoddess08
Summary: This is my go at a lemon for those missing three years. hope you like it.ONE SHOT AND RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. HOW TRUNKS WAS CONCEIVED LOL!


**diclaimer: I wish I did own DBZ but sadly twas never meant to be!! (in tears)**

_**HOW IT SHOULD BE**_

In the early morning hours, a young woman was working diligently. Her name is Bulma Briefs, she was a beauty with her rare features such as her long silky aqua hair, which was currently being held back in a ponytail with a few stray locks falling to frame her heart shaped face. Her eyes were a deep blue that swam with intelligence and innocence, framing those beautiful eyes was long thick lashes. Bulma's skin was soft to the touch and was a pale cream color, her cheeks covered in a natural pink blush. Her lips that were full and velvety shined with a light coat of lip gloss. The clothes she wore consisted of a low cut pair of blue skinny jeans and a sports bra with a skull and cross bones with 'GO AWAY' written underneath. This particular outfit was perfect to show off her great figure. On her small hands were a pair of black welding gloves, as she needed them with what she was working on, and on her feet were a simple pair of black flats.

A sudden hiss of pain broke the easy silence in the lab, "damn it" Bulma cursed lightly as she nursed her now bleeding finger. She kicked the cursed machine she was repairing and carefully peeled the welding glove off of her hands to get a better look at her wound. Absentmindedly, she put the injured digit in her mouth, and was cursing the man that caused this all the way to the first aid kit. "Stupid fucking Vegeta, 'Prince of _ALL_ Saiyans' more like arrogant egotistical ass hole!!" Bulma stated in a mocking voice, "fix my training machine woman, he says, and what do I get? a bleeding finger and no thank you or please!" she continued to rant not noticing a certain 'man' walking into the lab.

Looking Bulma up and down Vegeta had to admit that she was looking good in that outfit of hers, although he would never tell anyone else that. As the blue haired beauty whipped open the cabinet door the breeze from the force blew the smell of her blood to his nostrils. 'She smells sweet' he thought absently while he looked at her ass in her bent over position. As she stood back up he decided to make his presence known to the woman. "Woman have you finished working yet, and I'm hungry, make my lunch while you're at it" he stated in his calm and cool voice that almost had Bulma to her knees, or from what he could see anyway. So with his famous smirk he leaned against the door way and waited for her to answer.

Bulma could not believe that Vegeta, how dare he! Slowly she started to speak, but that did not stop her voice from raising her voice. "Does it look like I'm DONE!? NO! I'M NOT! AND JU- AUGH! GO MAKE YOUR OWN LUNCH!!!!" she yelled and whirled around to give him a piece of her mind, but stopped short of doing so when she saw the condition he was in. There were cuts and bruises all over his body, and he was bleeding profusely from a rather large gash on his left forearm. All the anger inside her faded as she took in the pitiful sight of the Saiyan prince. "Vegeta what happened to you?" this said in a softer voice as Bulma made her way over to him.

Oh how he could laugh at the sight of this woman (that is if his pride and ego would've allowed it) all the concern in her eyes only slightly surprising him. Though it is kind of amazing how she can go from screeching banshee to queen of concern in two seconds flat. 'The female species, what an enigma' he thought to himself as he watched Bulma make her way towards him. "It's none of your concern woman" he said in his trade mark annoyed voice. Bulma didn't answer at first, and when she stood directly in front of him he looked down into her sapphire eyes as she spoke softly, "it is my concern, because I care". That caught him off guard no one has ever told him that before, then his eyes narrowed at her in suspicion.

Bulma couldn't believe that she just said that she looked down to the floor again. Vegeta shifted slightly bring her attention back to his injured state, "oh! I almost forgot, let's get you to the recovery room" she stated in a firm voice that left no room for arguing. After getting him into a make shift hospital bed, Bulma ran around the room gathering all the necessary materials she needed to patch him up. Dumping the pile of supplies on a sterilized table next to the bed, she began the process of cleaning the worst of the wounds.

Vegeta watched the woman closely as she cleaned and bandaged his wounds, as he was still wary of her, as his gaze made it to her face he saw the look of concentration masking her normally(or in his case normally) angry expressions. Suddenly Bulma decided to speak, "I wonder how Goku is doing in his training." She said in a curious voice. 'Hmph who cares about that stupid clown Kakarott' he thought, "unless you want to keep all your limbs intact I suggest you pay attention to what you are doing" Vegeta stated coldly while glaring at her, although he didn't know why he was so mad for, unless……no!!! He was NOT! ABSOLUTLY NOT!! Jealous of _Kakarott_ of all people.

Of course while Vegeta was having his inner battle about women and Kakarott, Bulma was finishing up with the cleaning and dressing of the prince's wounds. She then stood up 'I wonder what his problem is?' she asked herself as she looked at his face which had a scowl etched into it (go figure!). She silently left the room to go get the man some lunch, so as she made her way to the kitchen she decided to make his favorite food, egg rolls, lo Mein, and chicken fries from Burger King. So, she reached into the fridge and pulled out all the needed ingredients to make the dishes except of course the chicken fries. Bulma grabbed her cell phone and dialed her father's number, after it ringing for the third time Dr. Breifs finally picked up, "hello?" her father asked , "daddy, I need you to pick something up for me." Bulma stated in her business voice. "Sure honey, anything" her father answered back. "Okay, so I need you to pick me up some chicken fries from Burger King, and I need them here in ten minutes flat, got it father?" Bulma stated firmly. "Yes dear, I'm on my way right now" he said back then hung up. Bulma sighed in satisfaction, now if only she could get Vegeta to listen to her like her father did, yeah that will be the day all seven hells and heaven, well maybe the whole galaxy would freeze over, she laughed lightly and began to prepare lunch for her all mighty Bad Man. Wait! _Her_ Bad Man? When did this happen? Bulma shrugged her shoulders oh well; she had to admit that she was attracted to the prince.

Back in the recovery room, our favorite prince was being anything BUT patient. "Damn that lousy woman, where the hell is she with my food!" he demanded to the air. Just then Bulma appeared in the door way, "well princy the lousy woman is here, _and_ I have your lunch, but you know since you want to be mean I guess I'll just eat all this myself" the woman stated, and then his nose twitched as the smell of food invaded his senses. He turned towards the beautiful woman standing in the door way, hold it!! _Beautiful _of all the things he could think of for that woman _why _was it _beautiful_!! He mentally shook his head. He had to admit that she actually was, as much as he hated to admit it. Then his eyes landed on the large tray in her hands fill all his favorite earth foods, he smirked, the woman knew him well, as well as he had let her that is. "Thank you woman, now you may leave" he spoke in that usual arrogant voice of his. "Well at least you said _thank you_ this time Vegeta, enjoy your lunch" the woman said setting the tray down on his bed side table. Turning on her heel, she strode out of the room not noticing the prince eye her backside pretty hard. Finally after she left he could finally eat.

Bulma made her way back into the lab to finish up on that training room she had been working on for Vegeta. Before she knew it, it was already dark, she looked over to the clock which read 8:46 P.M. she sighed and got back to work she still had a lot to finish.

Vegeta was not very happy at this moment. Why, you ask? Well it's because that damn woman never came back to release him of this cursed bed. So he took it upon himself to pull out all the wires carefully and to look for that woman to give her a piece of his mind. As he walked down the hall he scented the air catching her scent heading in the direction of the labs. He reached the door in which her scent was strongest and swung it open ready to hear her yell, but all he got was silence. He walked in to the room and his eyes immediately fell onto the figure sleeping peacefully up against his training unit. His head cocked to the side at the sight of her, so warm and inviting, he was having a hard time restraining himself form doing something foolish like marking her. He moved in closer until he stood directly in front of her. He then bent down and scooped the blue beauty into his strong arms, and headed to her room. As he was walking the woman shifted in her sleep and snuggled closely into his chest breathing in his scent, which sent shivers involuntarily down his back. "Damn woman" he cursed lightly as he continued down the hall way leading out of the labs and towards her bedroom. It was when he was almost to her room did she start to speak, at first it was nothing but jumbled sounds, but then he was able to pick up on what she was saying with his sensitive hearing and all. "V-Vegeta, don't leave, please stay" she spoke in a sad voice. Vegeta's eyes grew wide as he heard, she, the woman was dreaming of him? But she said stay does that mean he was leaving? His eyes suddenly lite up in realization, the woman must have heard him talking to the old man about him going to space to train. She didn't want him to go? But why? Could she possibly have feelings for him? The cold hearted bastard, as she had so kindly dubbed him. He smirked that famous smirk of his and grinned down at the woman in his arms as he reached the door to her quarters. Shifting the woman to one arm he reached out with the other to grasp the door knob and the door opened with a slight cricking sound, the he strode in like he owned it and laid the package he had so carefully delivered down onto the bed. He looked at the clock and it read, 12:33A.M., hmm plenty of time. He smirked evilly as he looked down to the woman lying on the bed. Slowly he reached out a hand and gently grasped her shoulder and shook her awake.

Bulma woke with a start, she was shaking was there an earth quake? Her vision hadn't cleared up yet, but when she heard a familiar soft chuckle she knew it wasn't an earth quake, but Vegeta. What was he doing here anyway, and why did he wake her? Oh wait! She had been working on the thing in the lab and must have fallen asleep.

Vegeta couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat at the sight of the woman's confused and dazed stare. As finally her vision cleared she looked up at him with questioning eyes, no doubt wondering why he is here, he smirked again. Leaning down a bit he whispered, "You know you talk in your sleep" he said then lightly brushed his lips against her's, she gasped in surprise and he took advantage to deepen the kiss.

Bulma was surprised, to say the least she hadn't expected the prince to actually make a move on her. She sighed slightly when she felt his tongue caress hers in a dance of hot passion a need to posses. She slowly eased into the kiss and closed her eyes, submitting to the dark desire she held for the Saiyan that hovers over her.

* * *

(LEMON WARNING)

Vegeta was very pleased to see that she had submitted to his will and was also taking pleasure in his ministrations. His hands suddenly shot out and roughly squeezed her breasts causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure and pain, which he found himself getting even harder at the sound of the woman's moans. He wanted her to scream his name until she could no longer speak, he smirked his evil smirk.

Bulma couldn't believe what she was feeling right now was real. Kissing a prince, though not prince charming he was still a prince, and feeling his hands explore her body roughly and needy with an almost animalistic edge to it unlike Yamcha who treated her like glass. Vegeta squeezed her breasts again, this time her moan was louder and filled with more pleasure "V-Vegeta!" she moaned out and was already panting beneath him.

Vegeta didn't think he has ever heard a more beautiful sound than the moans coming from the blue haired woman beneath him. He felt his member jump at the sound of his name falling from those beautiful soft pink lips. He couldn't wait much longer so he grabbed hold of the silly contraption that covered her creamy breasts from his lustful eyes, and ripped it from her petite body like nothing more than a thin flimsy piece of soggy paper. Then next to go were those bight hideous pants she insisted were 'cute', as she had said it, but instead of ripping them he just yanked them down over her knees and off her feet and threw them to the ground. He sat up a bit and looked down upon the beauty that lay waiting for him to take her. Her hair spread like a halo around her head, her half lidded sapphire eyes glittered with lust and something else he couldn't place. Her lips slightly parted to take in the much needed air after his heated kiss the unnatural red color was also caused by his demanding kiss. His eyes took in all her flaws and beautiful features from her face his eyes trailed down her delectable collarbone and to the swelling mountains of her bare breast. Her nipples had hardened due to being exposed to the cold air, softly he reached out a hand and gently brushed his thumb over one of her hardened peeks, Bulma moaned again at the contact and he slowly got off the bed, smirking as he heard her moan of protest, and simply undressed himself, leaving him bear for Bulma's lustful eyes to feast upon. Vegeta crawled back onto the bed and looked at the last offending piece of fabric in the way of him and his prize, so gently as not hurt her he ripped off the useless scrap of cloth and threw it onto the pile of clothes on the floor. Softly he spread her thighs with his strong hands and for a moment was mesmerized by the sight of her, he then reached out and touched her, which the reaction he got was one he liked very much, "oh Vegeta, please" she moaned pitifully in painful pleasure as he teased her with all the soft touches. He moved to cover her with his body again and leaned down to whisper into her ear huskily, "woman do you have any idea what that sound does to me?" he asked her and to show her his meaning he purposely pushed his hardened member against her soaked womanhood causing her to moan once again and wrap he legs around his narrow waist trying to pull him in, but he would have none of that. He was the dominant one here and he would prove it. So slowly he bent his head down to the woman's neck and grasped the skin joining the shoulder and neck and bit down hard drawing blood, making the woman beneath him whimper in pain, slowly he began to lap up her sweet blood and looked at the mark he left on her, and although his head was telling him he was stupid his inner beast was telling him it was the right thing to do. He lifted his head up to look down upon the female that he claimed as his own and finally gave into her pleas as he thrust himself deep within her filling her completely, and was satisfied to hear her howl of pleasure. He started a steady pace listening to the racing heart beat of his new mate and the moans that emitted from deep in her chest and the sleek wetness that was her, the woman, _his_ woman, _his_ Bulma, this female was _his_. Finally feeling Bulma's edge near Vegeta quickened his pace as he roughly thrust into her like an animal in heat. Finally after one powerful thrust Bulma was sent over the edge "V-VEGETA!" she screamed as she came, white filled her vision as she rode the cloud of pleasure for what seemed like an eternity. Vegeta was the next to fall to the clutches of pure white hot burning pleasure, with a loud grunt of Bulma's name he too came spilling everything he had into her waiting womb.

(END LEMON)

* * *

After calming down Vegeta pulled himself out of the exhausted Bulma and fell to her side. Seeing her turn to her side to look at him curiously as to what he will do now he lifted his hand slowly and caressed her cheek, he then leaned in and softly kissed her lips. After pulling away he wrapped his arms around her waist in a protective and possessive manner and pulled her to his hard well defined chest, "you are mine, Bulma" she sighed slightly as she slowly drifted in to slumber with a slight smile stretching onto her lips, but before completely falling into the black she whispered the one thing Vegeta had longed to hear all his life, "I love you Vegeta" it was spoken so softly that if it hadn't been for his sensitive hearing he would have missed it. A smile (yes! A _real _smile) spread across his face as he watched her give in to the blackness of sleep. He could finally be happy now Vegeta thought to himself. He has a mate and a child on the way he can finally have a family to protect and cherish, though he won't show that publicly, Bulma should be able to tell when he wants to tell her she is loved. So gently he nuzzled his mates neck and licked his mark and slowly drifted into sleep as well, his last thought being, ' I love you too Bulma, My mate', then all was black as the two slept peacefully tangled in each other's arms, just like how it should be.

* * *

**And that my friends is how i think Trunks was conceved!!! please review this is my very first posted fanfic though i have hand writted many =] **


End file.
